


Snow

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Series: In the Time Before [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Snow, also Dimity's mom makes a blink-and-you'll-miss-it appearance because yeah, but in a cute and nervous way?, honestly they're both kind of oblivious, proto-hackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: Hecate goes to check her greenhouses, only to be met with a surprise.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the events in this tumblr post: http://yetanotherramblingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/180538409765/more-hackle
> 
> Also, please just know that I tried.

Hecate stood at her bedroom window with a cup of tea, taking a quiet moment to watch the snowflakes drift lazily to the ground. She couldn’t help but think that everything looked so much more beautiful when covered in a blanket of pristine white. The world looked almost preternaturally magical, cliche as that thought might be.

But the moment couldn’t last forever. She set aside her empty cup and focused on the more practical concerns she needed to attend to, chief among them checking on the greenhouses. With a gentle wave of her fingers, she was dressed for a brief trip out of doors.

The halls were still quiet and she only passed a few girls who groggily offered morning greetings before stumbling their way toward breakfast.

Things were relatively less quiet outside, where some of the younger girls were already building snowmen or chasing each other with snowballs. Gillian Drill offered a brief wave when she noticed Hecate’s presence, her attention quickly turning back to the squealing girls around her. The girls were too distracted by their fun to notice their potions mistress making her way quickly around a corner.

As she got further from the girls and quiet once more descended, Hecate released a relaxed sigh. It made her smile to see her breath leave in a great puff of vapor. This, she thought, was part of the magic. It may have been childish, she mused as she crunched her way through the unblemished snow, but it made her feel a bit like a dragon.

She had just turned another corner on her way to the greenhouses, thoughts still on what she would class as ‘ridiculous thoughts never to be shared’, when everything came to a screeching halt. Her mind froze, her heart stuttered to a stop, and her breath caught in her chest at the sight of Ada laid out in the snow. She snapped back into action with a brief call of “Ada!” before transferring the rest of the distance to her.

“Oh, hello,” Ada said in surprise when Hecate appeared before her, eyes bright and cheeks flushed from the cold.

“What on earth are you doing?!” Hecate cried, hand on heart and eyes wide in panic that was quickly fading to relief that Ada was clearly conscious. “Are you hurt? Why are you laying in the snow?”

Ada pushed herself into a seated position and raised one hand to gesture to an uneven row of snow angels extending toward the greenhouses. She looked over the top of her spectacles, a sheepish smile creeping across her features. “Hecate, I’m fine. I was checking on the climate control spells. I knew you’d be worried, but I was up and, well…I wasn’t expecting you out here so early.”

Hecate sighed in relief, extending her hand to help Ada up. “You frightened me.”

Ada took the offered hand and allowed Hecate to help pull her into a standing position. “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to.”

Hecate smiled reassuringly. “I know you didn’t. But snow angels?”

“I couldn’t resist.” Ada’s grinned and her eyes twinkled merrily. It was enough to make Hecate’s stomach do a little flip. “It may be childish, but what good is snow if you can’t make snow angels?”

“None at all, I take it,” Hecate said with a returning smile of her own. She couldn’t hide the slight moue of disappointment that flittered across her face as Ada released her hand. She forced herself to more practical concerns than her own feelings, bringing her hands to clasp around the cold metal of her watch pendant. “How are the greenhouses faring?”

“Very well. Your climate spells are holding perfectly, though I’m sure you would like to inspect them yourself.” Ada’s own hands were clasped in front of her as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

“I would. Would you care to accompany me? I know you’ve already inspected them, but I wouldn-”

“Is this your way of saying you’d enjoy the pleasure of my company?” Ada interrupted with a chuckle.

“It is.” Hecate’s serious expression and tone were met with a hint of pleased surprise.

“Then how could I refuse?” Ada asked, her posture straightening slightly as she looked up into Hecate’s face. She gestured toward the greenhouses before offering a gentle, “Lead the way.”


End file.
